Not Quite Everyone
by Landing In London
Summary: Post Deathly Hallows fic, so obviously SPOILER ALERT. Short oneshot. Mostly a George fic.


This takes place after Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, so if you haven't read it SPOILER ALERT. k? k. So don't yell at me.

After the final battle everyone returns home, but it's just not the same without Fred. Short little oneshot about returning to the Burrow, and George returning to the joke shop. Very angsty.

* * *

George Weasley looked up at their store, his store now, viewing it like an outsider. He had been standing there for over an hour, unable to bring himself to go inside.

_The return to the Burrow had been one of mixed emotions. It should've been a happy occasion. Voldemort was dead, Percy was back, Ginny was wrapped happily in Harry's arms, as was Hermione in Ron's, the sound of Mum screaming swears at Bellatrix before finishing her off was still fresh in everyone's minds and finally, after all the years of pain, of death, of heartache, the war was over. The good side had won. George turned his Dumbledore's Army coin over and over in his hands idly, thinking of the part he played in the battle. He couldn't join in the celebration. It wasn't right. Not without Fred._

George felt someone tugging at his robes and looked down to see a boy with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes staring up at him hopefully.

"Excuse me Mr. Weasley," the boy said brightly. "Could you open the shop? My brothers and I want some stuff to celebrate with. Voldemort's gone, you know!"

George smiled as tears caught in his throat. "Sure kid," he said softly.

_Ginny had found George lying down in what had used to be his and Fred's room, staring at the ceiling, silent tears falling down his face. He quickly wiped them away and sat up to greet his little sister._

_"All right, Gin?"_

_Ginny nodded and wrapped her arms around herself like she had gotten a sudden chill. George watched as her eyes scanned Fred's side of the room, taking in every forgotten detail. Fred hadn't been up here in months, but it still felt like his presence was hovering in the room. She finally met her brother's eyes, and he could see the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Gently he patted the bed beside him, and when Ginny accepted the invitation and sat down, he wrapped his arms around her. Silent sobs shook her body and he rocked her gently, knowing her grief. She had always been closest to him and Fred, possibly the only other member of the family besides Mum who could come close to understanding just how much pain he was in._

_"He didn't deserve it," Ginny murmured into George's chest. "He deserved to live more than anyone..."_

_George swallowed the lump in his throat. He didn't want Ginny to see him cry. "He died laughing. Try to take some comfort in that."_

_Ginny pulled away and looked up at her big brother. "Harry wanted me to come and talk to you. He feels awful. He's afraid you blame him-"_

_"No," George said hurriedly. "No it wasn't Harry's fault. Fred wanted to fight. So did I. So did you. We all knew the risks."_

_Ginny nodded and rested her head on George's shoulder. He rested his cheek on the top of her crimson hair and ran his hand up and down her arm idly._

_"I miss him, George."_

_"I miss him too, Ginny."_

George and the little boy entered Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and the boy ran straight for the fireworks display. George smiled, remembering their great departure from Hogwarts seventh year. The fireworks, the swamp, teacher's and students alike cheering as they mounted their brooms and took off, ready to start their new lives, their dreams. George looked around the shop and sighed. It was his dream now. It hurt to be in here, but he could never sell the shop. He had to keep it alive, for Fred.

"How much for these?" the boy asked, holding up an armful of fireworks. George looked down at him curiously.

"What's your name, kid?"

"Charlie," the boy said proudly. "Charlie McMillian. My brother goes to Hogwarts, do you know him?"

"Yeah," George said with a smile. "I know Ernie. Take whatever you want, Charlie, on the house. It's a time to celebrate."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley!" Charlie said excitedly.

"Call me George."

Charlie dumped his armful of fireworks on the counter and took off to another section of the store.

_It was dark out when George and Ginny finally went downstairs to join the rest of the family. Ron was sitting on a chair in the living room with Hermione curled up in his lap, asleep. Percy was on the floor in front of the sofa, staring into the flaming fireplace wordlessly. Harry and Charlie were having tea in the dining area and the rest of the house seemed oddly quiet. George and Ginny sat down on the sofa in the living room._

_"Mum and Dad went to bed," Ron said quietly, so as not to disturb the sleeping Hermione. "Bill and Fleur went home, but Bill wanted me to make sure you knew you could floo him if you needed anything."_

_George nodded wordlessly. After a few minutes Harry and Charlie came in to join them. Harry sat down on the couch beside Ginny while Charlie settled himself on the arm of Ron's chair._

_"You did brilliant, Harry," George said finally, making Harry look up with clear surprise. "Fred, wherever he is, will be glad to know he died for the greater good."_

_"The greater good," Harry murmured in agreement. Ginny curled up closer to him, still keeping one of her hands firmly clasped in George's. Ron, George, Percy and Charlie all looked at Ginny and saw the tears she was trying to fight back. It was so rare to see their strong little Ginny cry, it broke the will of every man in the room, even George who had been upstairs comforting her for hours. The family wept together in silence, Harry included, over the greatest loss their family had ever suffered._

Charlie ran back over with another armful of assorted items, but hesitated before dumping them on the counter.

"You're sure you don't mind?" he asked George. "I feel like I'm stealing from you."

"Consider it a small tribute I can pay to those lost in the final battle," George said quietly. Charlie stared up at him for a minute, looking at him strangely. Not as though he thought he was mental, but as though he was trying to figure just who he was. George assumed Ernie must've told his brother about DA. Finally Charlie's eyes settled on the side of George's head, where the hole from his severed ear was clearly visible.

"Did you fight with him?" Charlie asked, awestruck. "With Harry Potter?"

George nodded. Charlie's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Was he really as brilliant as everyone says? Was it really an awesome battle? Did you get to kill some Death Eaters? Did you see him kill Voldemort? My brother did, said it was the most incredible thing-"

George laughed despite himself. "Harry Potter is a great fighter, there's no doubting that. He's a great person to. He gave me and my brother the money to open this place."

"Brilliant," Charlie said, looking around the store with new-found admiration. "It was so great how he managed to save everyone."

"Not quite everyone," George whispered. "Not quite everyone."

* * *

Moment of silence for Fred Weasley

Please Review


End file.
